1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate with an anti-adhesive coating based on a coating composition which comprises a) solid particles of a release agent excluding boron nitride and b) a binder comprising surface-modified nanoscale solid particles.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Thermally resistant anti-adhesive coatings are of high significance for industrial applications. Materials which have such anti-adhesive properties are known in the prior art. They are very frequently materials having a pronounced sheet structure and particular electronic properties, such as graphite, but also certain sulfides such as tungsten sulfide, or molybdenum sulfide. However, the application of these materials to surfaces is particularly difficult since, for example, graphite can only be deposited on surfaces with great difficulty, if at all. One solution consists in the use of binders which are capable, for example, of binding graphite particles to surfaces in a firmly adhering manner. Owing to the anti-adhesive properties of graphite, this is generally, though, possible only with organic polymers which are, however, not high-temperature-stable.
It would be desirable to be able to provide anti-adhesive coatings which are stable even at high temperatures. Surprisingly, this can be achieved by a binder which comprises surface-modified nanoscale solid particles.